Piece of Property
by iLoveSwagfagz
Summary: In all. Tavros' life will never be the same
1. Chapter 1

.:Chapter One:.  
((Listen, my story, and in this shit, Tavros ain't paralyzed.))

A tall troll, going by the name of Gamzee Makara, one night pounded on his friend's door. No sopor in his system. Ready to take anything down and kill it if it pissed him off enough. He knocked again. "Let me in, Tav." Not even five seconds later he flipped. "OPEN THE MOTHERFUCK UP." Cautiously, Tavros opened the door. Looking at Gamzee. Gamzee was wearing a wicked smile. "Hey motherfucker."

Tavros swallowed hard. His heart beating faster. "...Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." took him a few seconds to talk again. "WHY THE MOTHERFUCK ARE YOU QUESTIONING SHIT?"

Tavros jumped, he could feel something hurting. His chest tightening. "...Y-you just seem upset."

Gamzee paused. "uh, yeah, I'm chill." Tavros went to open his mouth. But Gamzee talked in place of him. "QUESTION ME AGAIN I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF." He let out a heavy grunt. Glaring. Tavros jumped, and let out a whimper. Gamzee smirked. "It's chill, Tavbro. I won't hurt a motherfucker."

Tavros again swallowed hard. Gamzee's smirk turned into a creepy, toothy grin. "Can a motherfucker get a hug?" Tavros didn't answer. He was too scared to. "ANSWER ME, LOWBLOOD." Tavros was trying his hardest not to start crying. "G-gamzee...y-you're scaring me."

"Why?"

"...Your mood swings. Are you okay?" Tavros kept his distance. Gamzee growled. "I said I was fine. Didn't I?"

Tavros nodded. "...Okay, but if you need anything, let me kn-"

"Can I get a motherfucking answer or will I have to discipline a shitblood?"

Tavros lets a tear escape his eye. Getting hurt obviously when he was called a 'shitblood'. "Y-yes...you can have a hug." His voice cracked. Gamzee gave Tavros a rib crushing hug. Feeling his own bulge twitch. Oh yes. This is it.

Wait. "Tavbro, you chill? Which motherfucker hurt you?"

Tavros paused and tried to sound confident. "You." He let a few more tears trail down his cheeks. "You literally just called me a shitblood." Gamzee shrugged it off. His bulge was trying to make itself known. He growled. "Must of slipped."

Tavros almost broke down. His voice was cracking. "Y-yeah...slipped." He was silent. Gamzee got pissed.

"ARE YOU REALLY ACTING SCARED LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING WRIGGLER?" Tavros flinched. Gamzee was feeling more alive more than ever. The fear that Tavros was showing was exciting him. He felt bad inside. A voice in his head kept yelling. 'You're hurtin' Tavbro! Cut that motherfucking shit out!'

"Like I said. I wouldn't hurt a motherfucker." he glared. "Unless you make me."

Tavros was shaking. Took very little for Gamzee to walk over and hug him. The voice was yelling at him again. 'Don't hurt him. DON'T YOU EVEN MOTHERFUCKING THINK ABOUT HURTING HIM'.

Tavros started calming down. Gamzee smirked. "Such a scared little shit." Tavros forgot it wasn't his Gamzee he was holding onto to. Tavros pulled back. "You keep getting really lo-" He stopped. "D-did you eat any sopor today?"

Gamzee kept quiet. "Who the motherfuck knows." That voice. It was bugging him again. 'Stop it'.

"Gamzee, please tell me you're not trying to not eat it." Tavros was worried. "I have some you can eat, okay?"

"Shit fucks up a troll. Makes them weak and motherfucking pathetic. LIKE A LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING LOWBLOOD I KNOW."

Tavros' eyes were again filling with tears. "Gamzee, I need you to listen to me, okay? Remember why you started eating it? All the pain you were going through. The ange-" He ran to his respiteblock. Slamming the door shut and locking it. This is miraculous. 'Don't go near him. DON'T GO NEAR HIM MOTHERFUCKER.' That damn voice. Fuck.

Gamzee walks to Tavros' respiteblock. He knocked on Tavros' door. "Let me in."

Tavros was sitting in the corner of his respiteblock, crying. Letting all his fear out. "W-why? So you can call me names again? Whats wrong with you, Gamzee? You'd never make me so scared or upset. You're completely different." He ran to the door, throwing it open. "This is because you called me those names. The Gamzee I know would be upset if I so much as frowned."

He laughed. "Motherfucker went on vacation. GONE LIKE MOTHERFUCKING GOATDAD."

"Yeah, I'm red for that Gamzee. So. Fucking. Red. For. Him. So let me know when he's back."

Oh, just wait. "What?"

"As a matter of fact, I was planning on telling him today. But it looks like my Gamzee's on vacation. So, when you find the Gamzee that doesn't call me weak, pathetic, a shitblood and all those things. You let me know."

"Tav, chill"

"Chill? CHILL? You're telling me to chill when you talk as loud as you can when you're made angry by anything."

"I SAID MOTHERFUCKING CHILL." He pushed Tavros down. "Don't talk back to me. I am higher than you. In everything."

Tavros voice cracked. "Get out of my hive, Gamzee. Get out or I'm leaving." Gamzee grabbed Tavros. "I don't have too listen to a shitblood." Tavros started crying again. Pulling away. Gamzee grabbed him and pulled him back. "I MOTHERFUCKING SAID NO, MOTHERFUCKER."

His eyes were hurting. "G-gamzee, t-that h-hurts."

He released the grip. "What does?"

He was shaking. Crying. "Shhh. I would never kill my favourite motherfucker." He shaked his head 'No' and cried harder. "I-I'm just a shitblood, remember? I'm not your favourite anything."

Gamzee felt his bulge moving again. Letting out a deep breath. "Fine. My favourite shitblood." Tavros pushed him away. Walking over to his coon. He grabbed a handful of Sopor. It dripping as he was Carrying it over to Gamzee, he growled. "Don't even".

"P-Pl-Please."

"NO. I WILL RIP YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HEAD OFF."

Tavros jumped. Cringing. He didn't know whether to run or stay. He let the rest of the sopor drip out of his hand. He started to run. Coming so close to the door. Then Gamzee tackled him. The voice was yelling at him again. 'YOU'RE HURTIN' TAVBRO. GET OFF OF HIM, YOU SADISTIC MOTHERFUCKER.' Instead of listening to the voice, he planted a kiss on Tavros, splitting both of their lips. His bulge was getting restless. He licked both him and Tavros' blood off his lips.

Delicious.

'Don't hurt him'. After awhile. The voice went away. A new one came. Encouraging him. 'Do it.' He picked Tavros up. The rustblooded troll shaking like a leaf. "D-don't hurt me, Gamzee."

'Slam that motherfucker into the wall. Make him bleed.'

Soon they were up in his respiteblock. He put Tavros down softly. Walking over to Tavros' clothes. He grabbed a few shirts. Four to be exact. He started undressing Tavros. After he was done, he looked at the shirts. He used one shirt as a blindfold for Tavros. Used another to tie his hands behind his back, tied his ankles together with another, and used the fourth shirt as a gag.

Then that voice came back. 'What are you doing? Gamzee Makara. This is Tavbro you're hurting. You're red for this miraculous motherfucker. Or as humans say, in love. Don't hurt him. He finally motherfucking admitted he felt the same. This isn't you. This isn't me.'


	2. Chapter 2

.:Chapter Two:.

Tavros' sobs were muffled. He was shaking uncontrollably. Never thinking that Gamzee would ever do this. Gamzee kneeled down. Loosing the tie around Tavros' ankles. "Spread your legs."

Tavros did as he was told. Still crying, but harder. This can't be happening.

Gamzee heard the voice that was encouraging him yell over the other. 'Take him.' Gamzee got a clear view of Tavros' nook. He could see the very tip of his bulge wriggling. The highblooded troll didn't know whether to just shove himself inside the Taurus. Or just be gentle at first.

Tavros was crying and thinking. 'Gamzee! Please stop, you're gonna hurt me.' Before he knew, he was arching his back and hearing the wet squelchy sound of Gamzee's fingers sliding in and out of his nook.

Its not as bad as Tavros thought it was going to be. But he knew it would hurt when Gamzee would finally decide to use his bulge. He could hear Gamzee whispering something. "Its okay, motherfucker. I won't hurt you." Gamzee removed his fingers and licked them.

By now, Tavros' bulge was half way out. Gamzee took up the chance, putting his mouth around the half sheathed bulge. Sucking and feeling Tavros' length growing. His length burrowing further into his mouth. Tavros was still crying. 'Why is Gamzee doing this? Why is my bulge even unsheathing? It's encouraging him.' Tavros didn't expect a moan to escape his bleeding lips. Gamzee finally decided. It's time to let his bulge have some fun. He backed away from Tavros' bulge. Pulling pants off, not wearing anything under them. He took off his shirt, he was sweating. The voice, the good one, was screaming at him 'DON'T MOTHERFUCKING DO IT.'

He wanted to do this to Tavros. But not this way. 'DON'T HURT HIM, YOU MIRTHLESS MOTHERFUCKER. YOU SICK SADISTIC MOTHERFUCKER.' He ended up laughing at the voice. He forced his bulge inside Tavros. Causing a muffled scream.

The encouraging voice came back to Gamzee. 'Fuck him, make him beg for you to stop.' With how hard and fast Gamzee forced his bulge in, blood ran out around it. Forcing himself in and out. Tavros keep trying to let out his sobs. Gamzee was going as deep as he could. That voice screamed at him. It was the one who was against him. 'ENOUGH. E-MOTHERFUCKING-NOUGH.' That somehow caused him to pull out and back up. 'YOU'RE MAKIN' HIM BLEED.' This caused Gamzee's eyes to fill with tears. 'UNTIE HIM, FIX HIM UP'. And he did as the voice said. Untying him, then Grabbing Tavros and hugging. He just kept whispering to him. "I'm motherfucking sorry."

The encouraging voice was speaking. 'You could be making this motherfucker cry. Could be having our bulge being motherfucking consumed by that motherfucker's nook.' Gamzee and Tavros' bulges coiled around each other. Tavros was crying. Holding onto the same troll who was just about rape him. Gamzee was crying, trying show that he was sorry. "I'm so motherfucking sorry, Tavbro. Please."

Tavros was shaking. "Gamzee, please don't hurt me anymore."

"I won't do it again. I swear on the mirthful messiahs I won't." Both of them were crying, holding onto each other. They were blushing at the feeling of their bulges being coiled around each other. They kept crying. "I'm sorry, Tavbro." He kissed Tavros' head. And that somehow calmed the rustblood down. They kept crying. Not being able to stop. "I..I motherfucking didn't mean too." Tavros looked up at him.

"Gamzee.."

"WHAT THE MOTH- I mean, what."

He kissed Gamzee's lips, licked them. It took Gamzee awhile to respond. He pulled Tavros ontop of him and kissed him. Open mouth. They were blushing uncontrollably. They both thought wrong. It might be amazingly sweet pailing. Tavros sat up, letting his bulge uncoil from Gamzee's. He raised himself. Thinking. 'Maybe I should try...make my Gamzee happy.'

"Please eat some Sopor."

"In a few, bro." Gamzee felt Tavros guide his bulge into his nook. He groan. It was so warm inside of Tavros. He was ready. Tav was ready. He hoped that. Time to finally pail. Gamzee heard that voice speak to him. 'Don't hurt Tavbro.' And Gamzee talked back. "I won't hurt him, motherfucker." Tavros heard that. He wanted to hear Gamzee say something like that.

Yeah. Its not gonna be nice for long.


	3. Chapter 3

.:Chapter Three:.

Tavros rolled his hips. He could still feel the horrible pain. He was bleeding but not as much as before. It was stopping. He felt a hand go around his bulge. Starting to stroke it. It felt so good. The pain, he hated it, but it distracted him.

It made himself tighten, but that made the pain in his nook came back, full blast. He kept riding Gamzee. He was soon in too much pain to even keep riding him. He got off. Falling onto his back. That voice, that evil motherfucking voice, was talking. 'He's down. NOW DO IT'. Gamzee got up. crawling over to his 'Matesprit'. He was inbetween Tavros' legs, his bulge's tip just inside of Tavros.

"G-Gamz-" Tavros was cut off once Gamzee grabbed his hips and slammed them against his own. Tavros was screaming again. The other voice was yelling. 'WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE HURTIN' HIM.' Gamzee ignored the voice and kept thrusting. He was groaning.

Why didn't he do this sooner? He could hear Tavros' cries, begging for him to stop. Gamzee was kept going deeper. He finally heard something once he bottomed out inside of Tavros. He guessed Gamzee had pailed someone before, because he knew which spots to hit. But those spots hadn't taken his mind off the pain.

The capricorn smashed his lips against Taurus' lips. He had Tavros put his legs around his waist, his arms around his neck and pushed him up against the wall. Forcing his bulge in and thrusting. Tavros was screaming in pain. Tavros took one arm away from Gamzee's neck. Grabbing his own bulge and jerking it again, attempting to take his mind off the pain inside him. He was screaming loudly, begging for everything to stop.

The voice was talking to Gamzee. 'His waste chute wants you.'

Tavros' eyes closed when Gamzee pulled out. He screamed in absolute pain when Gamzee penetrated his waste chute suddenly. His bulge was so wet from being inside of Tavros' nook it took very little to slip inside of his waste chute.

Blood was coming out worse than it was coming out of his nook. He was thrusting as hard as he could inside of him. He could feel his genetic material building up inside him.

Gamzee pulled out. Forcing himself inside of his nook again, he bottomed out, both him and Tavros climaxing at the same time. Tavros' genetic material splattered on Gamzee's belly. He was breathing heavy.

Gamzee started crying again. Collapsing to the ground with Tavros. "I'm so fucking sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so motherfucking sorry." He was shaking and holding Tavros. Kissing his neck. Crying.

Gamzee looked at Tavros' coon. Letting go of Tavros and walking to his coon. Taking a handful and bringing it to his mouth. Probably not good to eat it raw. It wasn't really all that good for a troll at all. He took a few handfuls of Sopor and kept eating it. Soon he was done. Hoping it would kick in soon. Tavros had passed out.

The lowblood whimpered. Gamzee sighed.

The chapter will include a little bit of Bonebrothers ((KurlozxRufioh))  
And a little bit of cannibalism. Some surgery.

Okay, the next chapters gonna be sick.


End file.
